


Gift for Your Boss

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fantasy Fulfillment, Gag, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch gets his Boss’s Day gift from Reid a little late but it’s a gift he’ll enjoy for a while. Thankfully, it's also a gift for Reid as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift for Your Boss

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : While this takes place in Season 11, there are no real spoilers other than Dr. Lewis is on the team. 
> 
> **Beta** : [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)

"So did Hotch have a good morning?" Morgan asked as he sat down on the edge of Spencer's desk. Spencer just looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"How would I know what kind of morning Hotch had?" He really didn't understand how he would know. He'd gotten back from a custodial that morning. After he'd finished up it had been after eight last night. If he'd have flown out then by the time he got home, it'd be after three since it wasn't a direct flight. So instead he'd stayed the night and got up to catch an early direct flight. He'd gone straight from the airport to the office. "I just got back from Florida."

"Oh...so you actually stayed the night in Florida?" Morgan looked upset. 

"Yes." Spencer just stared and Morgan finally wandered off to his office. He turned back to his files and shrugged. Twenty minutes later, JJ and Lewis moved over to his desk. JJ wanted to discuss a case file. Lewis was along to just have something to discuss. The file took half an hour. Spencer turned back to his own caseload but JJ and Lewis didn't leave. Lewis looked a little uncomfortable but JJ just looked smug.

"So, Spence. How was your morning?" 

"I was on a plane. My morning was horrendous. Thankfully the clothes I took with me to Florida were ones I wasn't that fond of. My suitcase was sent to California. The only real loss was my unopened contacts." 

"So you didn't come home last night?" JJ asked. 

"No." Spencer looked at his cup of coffee. Maybe he needed more. His coworkers were not making any sense. He'd texted the entire team to tell him that he was taking the morning flight, just so that his bases would be covered.

"I told you," Lewis said. JJ just looked confused. 

Spencer got up from his desk, sparing one last glance at his two female coworkers and made his way to the coffee pot. He found that there was only a half a cup left so he poured that into his mug before starting another pot. He doctored it and sipped at it while the fresh pot brewed. He ran over the files on his desk mentally, figuring out which ones he needed to work on first. Hotch was at a doctor's appointment and would be in late. His last one had been cancelled due to a child kidnapping case. With them still down JJ, Spencer had offered to help take care of her files and before Lewis had joined the team, he'd been helping Hotch go over all the files to pick cases to help lessen his workload. Hotch had liked it so it continued. 

"Good morning, Reid," Rossi said as he stepped over for coffee, frowning when he saw it was brewing. 

"Someone left half a cup."

"Morgan was the last to get coffee." Rossi set his mug down beside the pot and leaned against the counter. "How was Revan?"

"As horrible as ever. Felt like I needed to take a bath in boiling water after. He's still fascinated with my mind."

"Still don't understand why Aaron let you go alone."

"He doesn't talk with anyone else. Hotch and Gideon had tried to crack him for three years before I went with Hotch after I joined the unit. Revan became fascinated with me. Hotch went with me for the first four years but on the fifth, I went alone due to Jack. I got more out of him that year alone than I had the years before."

"Really?" Rossi sounded intrigued. The liquid stopping it's fall into the carafe and Spencer filled up Rossi's mug before he did his own. 

"Yes. Hence why Hotch has me go alone." Spencer took a sip of his coffee once it was sweet enough and then started out of the kitchen area. 

"So did you have a chance to see Aaron this morning before coming into work and he went to his doctor?"

"No." Spencer just ignored Rossi and moved to his desk. The older man didn't follow him and it wasn't hard to get lost in his files. He had cases narrowed down to three and those files dropped on Hotch's desk long before the man was due in. He started in on his case files and was mostly through them when Hotch finally walked in. It was like Garcia had a tracker on him because he'd just gotten settled in at his desk when she came breezing in.

"Bossman! Happy Boss's Day!" Garcia exclaimed as she entered his office with a cupcake. "Of course it's small potatoes compared to your morning I am sure." 

Spencer could just make out the look on Hotch's face as he looked at the brightly colored woman. Hotch wasn't sure what to make of her words. He nodded and took the cupcake, setting it aside before going right into looking at the cases. Garcia took it as the dismissal it was but instead of going towards her office, she went right towards Spencer. 

"Boy Wonder, what's wrong with Hotch?"

For a few seconds, Spencer was worried that he'd fallen into an alternate dimension. Why was it that every single member of the team thought that he would know what was wrong with Hotch? "Garcia, you've talked to him. I haven't. I just got back from Florida."

"You mean that you actually didn't get back until this morning?" She looked shocked.

"That is correct."

"Reid, we need to discuss these cases." Hotch stood at his office door until Spencer grabbed the files he'd finished on his desk and started towards him. Garcia huffed and left. Hotch was seated behind his desk when Spencer entered the room. The three files were spread over the top of the desk. "This one you think that they can catch?"

"Yes. Do you agree with my profile?" Spencer pushed the door shut and sat down in what he considered his chair. 

"Yes. I'll fax it over as soon as we are done. These other two..."

"Powder kegs. I think it might be best to split up the team. Three and three. Maine seems obsessional so Morgan would be good on point."

"Lewis and JJ as well. Me, you, and Dave can go to Texas. Whoever finishes first can join the others. What's wrong with the team? JJ and Dave were staring at you when I came in."

Spencer sighed and leaned back in his chair. "None of them believed that I flew back this morning."

"What did they think you were doing?"

"You it seems. Unless my grasp of situations has failed me. From their eyes, I flew back at three am to give you a really good start to National Boss's Day."

"Huh. That's...interesting." 

"Profilers." Was all that Spencer said before he deposited his stack of finished files off on Hotch's desk and then left the room. He grabbed his gear and got it ready. Morgan, JJ, and Lewis would be taking the jet because their next victim would be taken before night fell while the next victim in the case he was going on with Rossi and Hotch would take at least two more days to find their next. Hotch would give out the marching orders while Reid was enjoying his last cup of coffee in the office for a few days.

XxXxXxX

When Hotch got a text about the third case being solved within hours of the LEOs getting Spencer's profile, Spencer had his hands wrist deep in blood and guts, trying to figure out which organs were human and which were animal. The case had taken a turn and it had taken all of his and Rossi and Hotch's brains to figure it out. Still it only took three days from arrival to catching the UnSub. The jet picked them up and they flew straight to Maine where the other case had taken a turn for the worst in that the UnSub had stopped killing.

That had been two weeks before. The arrival of the BAU had turned the UnSub dormant but while reading the paper one morning, Rossi had found something and had pointed it out to Spencer who then went online and tracked down all the messages in the Editorial section. Which led them to a journalist as the UnSub. 

The team had been on another case since then but for the past three days, Hotch had been passing all cases to other teams. Cruz had put them on a two week in house restriction. Morgan had been the first to snap. There was more than enough paperwork but everyone was going stir crazy. When five pm hit on Friday Morgan, JJ, Dave, and Lewis left as soon as the second hand hit the twelve. Garcia only hung out because Sam was picking her up at six to take her out for a night on the town. 

By six fifteen the entire bullpen was empty. Jack was away at Jessica's for a weekend of fun with Roy. So for Hotch it was a rare weekend of no case and no Jack. Spencer took care of his files, putting the finished ones in his outbox and his not finished ones in a pile for Monday morning. He grabbed the small stack of files for Hotch and his messenger bag then made his way up to his boss’s office. 

Hotch was leaning back in his chair, his desk top nearly empty. There was just a large stack of files in his outbox. Spencer was a little shocked at how clean his desk was. He’d never seen it so empty of things. The outbox was the only thing left on his desk besides a pen. 

“Those your files?” Hotch held out his hand and Spencer handed them over. Hotch looked at each one briefly before signing them and adding them to his outbox pile. 

“See you Monday, Hotch.”

“Not so fast.” Hotch didn’t get up from his desk but he waved at the door and then the blinds. The silent message clear. Spencer set his bag down and then moved to do what Hotch wanted. There were no cameras in the actual offices even though some lobbied for it to happen. Hotch wasn’t one of them. Once his task was complete, he turned back to look at the older man. He had pushed himself back from the desk and there was just enough room there for him between man and desk. A raised eyebrow was all it took. He knew what Hotch wanted.

Spencer pulled his sweater off and set it down on top of his bag before stepping between Hotch and the desk. There were no words, just a hand on his shoulder pushing him down to his knees. Spencer swallowed as he came face to face with Hotch’s groin. 

“Suck, Doctor Reid. Put that mouth of yours to a good task.”

Slightly shaking hands opened up the dress pants to find a still flaccid cock inside. That was a little bit of a shocker as Spencer was hard as a rock and had been since he’d started towards Hotch. He leaned down and took the soft cock in his mouth. It wasn’t long before his hot mouth and tongue had Hotch hard. Fingers buried themselves in his hair and kept his mouth around the cock. 

“That feels so good, Reid,” Hotch gasped as Spencer took him farther into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. He kept going farther down to try and take as much as he could fit into his mouth.

The knock on the door made Hotch jerk his hand and his cock was shoved all the way down Spencer’s throat. But instead of letting Spencer up, Hotch forced him under the desk, mouth still on cock.

“Come in.”

“Aaron,” Cruz said. 

Spencer could only hear his footsteps but he knew that the man was coming closer to the desk.

“I was looking for Doctor Reid. I see his things are here.”

“He ran to get some coffee from that little shop. What did you need?” Hotch’s hand let go of his hair and he felt like being a little wicked so Spencer swallowed once, his muscles in his throat caressing the cock in his mouth. He’d need to breath soon but before that he’d try and tease Hotch as much as possible.

“Medical just wants an update to the contact information for his mother.” 

“Oh.” A desk drawer opened and Spencer knew what Hotch was going for. “Doctor Norman is still her main caregiver but the night nurse is new. It took Diana two weeks to let her into the room at night.” The rustle of paper told Spencer that he’d found what he was looking for and handed it over.

“Thanks. I…he keeps you up to date with all of that?”

“Yes. We talk a lot of about his mother. She went on a trip to the Grand Canyon over a year ago without telling him. It was a shock. He never would have found out except we had a case in Vegas and he couldn’t get a hold of her. He ended up calling Bennington when he couldn’t get a hold of her through her room phone and answering machine. She did mail him back some things here at the office.”

“I just…He seems closer to JJ and Morgan. I figure that he would talk to them about things like that.”

Spencer pulled back, needing to breathe. He carefully inhaled, not giving away a noise at all to give away that he was underneath the desk and had his boss’s cock in his mouth. He snaked a hand into Hotch’s pants and cupped his heavy balls in his hand. The only twitch was in Hotch's left leg. 

“Ever since the Fisher King case, Reid’s come to me to talk about his mom.”

“It’s good. Have a good weekend, Aaron and tell Doctor Reid the same please.” Retreating footsteps and then the soft closing of a door told Spencer that they were alone. Hotch though didn’t move back so that Spencer could get out from under the desk. A hand snaked under the desk though and pushed him farther down on the cock. He swallowed until nose was pressed against hair and skin and stayed still while Hotch fucked in and out of his mouth. He continued to roll and play with the balls in his hand until Hotch finally rolled back, taking his cock with him. 

“You were more silent than I thought you could be, Doctor Reid but that doesn’t mean that I’m still not worried about someone hearing us. Left side drawer. Open it.”

Spencer crawled out enough to open the drawer. He knew the one that the older man meant. It was his odds and ends drawer. Where random things he needed were kept. Like stress balls and an extra coffee mug but today, on top of all of that were four new items.

“Baby wipes first,” Hotch said.

Spencer handed up the travel pack of the items. Those had always been a staple. Something that Haley had brought in for him and given how many lunches Hotch ate in his office, the items became invaluable for sticky and messy fingers. 

“Condoms.” There were only two inside the drawer. Spencer wondered at the number until he figured out what Hotch wanted. “Lube.” The small travel tube was new. “Gag.” The ball gag was also new. His cock was aching even more than it had been and Spencer shivered as Hotch took the item from his hand. There was no mistaking what Hotch was going to do. “Up.”

Spencer crawled the rest of the way out from under the desk. He took in how Hotch looked with his pants opened and his cock freed from his pants, sitting in his office chair. 

“Strip.” Hotch’s tone of voice made Spencer shiver as he worked his shoes off followed by socks, pants, underwear, and button up. He glanced at the outside windows and saw that blinds were drawn on them as well. There was no way that anyone could see them. Hotch fitted the ball in his mouth and then the strap around his head. His cock jumped. "Safeword?"

The room was dead silent as Spencer snapped his fingers three times. When he was done, Hotch nodded and twirled a finger for him to turn around. He turned and leaned over the desk. A hand on his cock and then a condom was rolling up it. 

"So we don't leave any evidence behind," Hotch said and then slick fingers were pressing against his hole. Two were inside him before he could even breathe out. He dropped down to rest on his forearms, bracing his legs apart. Hotch wanted fast and hard. When he was relaxed enough that the fingers dipped in with no resistance they pulled out and three shoved in. Spencer moaned into the gag and tried to reach around to jerk his cock but a hand stopped him. "No, Doctor. Hands behind your back."

Hotch's fingers stayed in his hole as he shifted around to rest his chest on the desk. His head turned to the side, he draped his arms on his own back, crossed at the wrist. Hotch's hand moved to hold them in place as the fingers pushed all the way inside him before pulling all the way out. The rip of a condom wrapped told him exactly what was coming next. 

Spencer braced himself as much as he could for what was coming next. The head of Hotch's cock breached him and then he shoved all the way in. The scream from the rough entry was muffled by the gag. He wasn't going to last long and he knew it. Cock slid in and out of his hole, hips snapping into his harder and harder. Hotch kept him in place with the hand that was holding onto his wrists. He could feel the brush of pants on his skin and it heightened what they were doing. He didn't even know if Hotch had undone his shirt. 

Hotch kept him back from the edge of desk, so that it wasn't digging into his groin. Spencer closed his eyes as he felt a hand wrap around his cock and start to pump at him. Cock pulled nearly all the way out of him and then slammed back in, once twice and then he was coming. His whole body jerking. Hotch rode him out, fucking him through his orgasm, making it last. When he started to slump down, his hands were released. He reached under himself to make sure the condom didn't fall. He lost track of time as Hotch fucked him hard before finally spilling his own release into the condom. 

When heat left him, Spencer let his legs give out and he near slid to the floor. He watched as Hotch discarded his condom into a paper bag on the floor beside his briefcase. The older man tucked himself back into his pants and made himself presentable after cleaning up a little with a baby wipe. Then he was crouching at Spencer's side, unfastening the gag. After it was wiped with a baby wipe, it was shoved into the briefcase. A hand on his face pulled him up and into a soft kiss. 

"Aaron," Spencer sighed as he lost himself in the kiss. Aaron's hands weren't idle. The condom was removed from his now soft cock and it went the same way as the other man's condom. Baby wipe followed, cleaning his cock before he was coaxed to his knees. He'd hated it in the beginning letting Aaron clean him up but it was something that his lover liked to do so he got used to it. When he was fully cleaned, only then did Aaron pull him to his feet and help him get dressed. 

"Fantasy fulfilled?" Aaron asked with a smile on his face as he sat down and pulled Spencer into his lap. 

"More than. Did you have those in there all day?"

"Yes. Every time I opened that drawer, I'd see them and get hard. I actually lasted longer than I thought I was going to. Especially since I almost came when you deepthroated me while Cruz was in the office."

"I knew you could keep a straight face." Spencer rolled out of his lap and moved around the desk to grab his messenger bag. The brown bag was placed in a plastic bag and handed over for him to put in his bag. Aaron packed up his case the rest of the way and then worked on putting his desk back to rights. The pictures went back where they had been before as well as phone. Spencer helped with a few things and then they were ready to go. The only evidence that sex had happened was the smell. Sweat and arousal warred in the office.

"Still want Thai for dinner?" Aaron asked as he opened the blinds on the outside windows. Spencer moved and opened the main window that looked in the bullpen. Thankfully, no one was out there. 

"Yes. Happy anniversary, Aaron." 

Aaron pulled him towards the door and pressed him into it. Spencer surrendered to the kiss. It was soft and gentle but started a low curl of heat in his belly. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Spencer pulled him back in for a quick, final press of lips. "Plans still on for the cookout at 'your' new house?" Spencer put emphasis on the word using just his voice and it had Aaron smiling. 

"Yes. Still holding that Lewis is going to be the first to realize?"

"Yes. You still have Dave?" 

Aaron nodded.

"Well then. May the best man win the blow job." Spencer smiled as he twisted the knob of the door so that they might actually make it to dinner in time to actually have sex in a bed after. Their morning sex had been in the shower as they'd slept in after a late night with Jack. 

XxXxXxX

The closing of the first case after their coming out cookout party with the team had Aaron on his knees in the small bathroom with Spencer's cock in his mouth. Spencer had won the bet. Lewis had been the first to realize that Spencer was living there as well. Rossi hadn't been that far behind. While the whole team had been pretty sure that Spencer and Aaron were in a relationship, no one had been able to get a straight answer out of them until that day. 

What had shocked the team more than anything was how long they had been together. Four years. Morgan had been mad at first but Spencer had been able to deflect every single bit of that anger using logic. If they hadn't been able to tell that they were in a relationship there was no way for the team or anyone else to fight that it would hurt the team. That had stopped the whole team dead to rights. 

"Aaron," Spencer whispered as he carded his hand through his lover's hair. He gripped the hair hard to stop himself from screaming as he came in Aaron's mouth. The rest of the team was asleep scattered around the jet. The older man stood up and kissed him, letting the taste of him tease his tongue. 

A knock on the door made both of them jump. 

"Now that at least one of you has joined the mile high club, can someone else please use the bathroom?" Morgan asked from the other side of the door. 

Spencer buried his head into Aaron's neck, feeling how hot his cheeks were getting. He felt Aaron's hands tucking him back in before Spencer moved to tuck his shirt back in. When they were both presentable, Aaron pulled him into another kiss.

"We'll take care of me at home. I'll fuck you brainless if you want." Aaron whispered just before opening the door and Morgan got a good look at both of them. Morgan was smirking but Spencer didn't care. There was no way that Morgan had heard anything. He'd made sure to keep quiet. 

"It's not hard to find the missing members. It's a small jet," Morgan said as he pushed past Aaron to slip into the bathroom. "I gave you as much time as I could."

"Thank you, Morgan," Aaron said and pulled Spencer along with him to their seats. Everyone was awake now and Spencer could feel his cheeks getting even hotter. Spencer slid into his seat and buried his face in a book while Aaron tucked him in close. Of course they had to get caught the first and only time they were planning on doing anything on the jet. Thankfully, no one said anything and the jet went back to silent for the last leg of the journey.  
**The End**


End file.
